


Soulbound

by TsunamiStarz



Category: DreamSMP, Hermitcraft
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Soulmates, body swapping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25981351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsunamiStarz/pseuds/TsunamiStarz
Summary: The science behind soulmates has never truly been understood. In this world, when the youngest of the pair turns 18, they swap bodies, and must do everything in their power to find each other. People who reach the age of 18 and aren't swapped must be prepared at any day to wake up in a completely different environment and body at any morning. And people must be prepared to wake up with their close friend or relative's body being inhabited by someone completely different. At least it gives them time to get to know the person that will be spending the rest of their lives with their close friends or family members. Once soulmates find each other, they must exchange one kiss to return to their own bodies. So to put it simply, every person in existence will make a drastically life-changing journey at some point in their lifetime.There have been very few three-way soulmate relationships recorded throughout history, but what happens when four people are pulled into a seemingly never-ending journey to find their soulmates and their own bodies?
Relationships: Charles | Grian/Clay | Dream/Dave | Technoblade, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Dave | Technoblade, Grian/Dream/Technoblade/Mumbo Jumbo, Grian/Mumbo Jumbo
Comments: 24
Kudos: 444





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> In this AU, Mumbo and Grian know each other (obviously) and Dream and Techno each other as well (obviously) but Grian does not know who Dream or Techno are.
> 
> Also, please do note that none of the ages in this are exactly accurate. Mumbo and Grian are obviously older than Techno and Dream irl and I kept that, but their age gaps are not the same.
> 
> (This wasn’t beta read. We die like men.)

A quiet sigh escaped Mumbo's lips. The sun was barely peeking over the horizon, a fade glow stretching across the sky. Grian was asleep, in his arms, his breathing slow and rhythmic. Mumbo's fingers were carefully entangled in the smaller, yet slightly older, boy's golden locks. Mumbo usually didn't wake up this early, but he had, for some reason, and despite his sleepiness, he couldn't fall back asleep. He looked down at the sleeping figure that was cuddled against him, his sleepy gaze full of love and appreciation.

They weren't soulmates, as they'd both surpassed the age of 18 with no swap; Mumbo being 20, and Grian being 21. But, they still loved each other, and until the world forces them apart, they will stay together. And they will tell themselves that until the fateful day that their relationship is undoubtedly torn apart.

Mumbo pushes that sour thought away, letting his tiredness take over him with his final conscious thoughts being about the golden-haired boy that held his whole heart.

* * *

His whole life, Techno has dreaded his soulmate journey. He didn't want to have to find someone else just to get his body back once he hit the age of 18. Some people have often not understood why he hated the idea so much, and to this he'd reply "Life is literally forcing you to travel to find someone and kiss them just to get your own body back,"

So, you can imagine the dread he felt when going to bed the day before his 18th birthday, his emotions nearly strong enough to keep from falling asleep to begin with. But he somehow found the courage to let sleep overtake him, and when he woke up, he sent every sort of thanks up to the heavens for still being in his body, but he knew that every day following that one would have to be treated ever-so-carefully. The fear that shook his body every night before bed was growing stronger as each day progressed.

Every morning that he woke up in his own skin, he thanked the gods and sent a prayer to continue the pattern. But, despite his run of luck, he knew that this would end eventually.

It just might come sooner than he wanted.

Techno sat in silence, finishing his glass of water. It was nearing midnight, but he couldn’t bring himself to go to bed; more so than usual. He’d forced himself to stay awake and finish the show he was watching on Netflix. Now he was just sitting at his lonely dining table, an empty container in front of him bearing evidence of a frozen dinner.

A warm and furry presence made itself known by his feet, and he looked down to see his Golden Retriever sitting underneath the table, looking up at him with visibly tired eyes.

Guilt laced the gaze he returned to her, before sucking up his hesitance and pushing his chair out, making his way to his bedroom in the apartment he lived in alone.

She followed by his legs, hopping onto his bed as he brought the door to only be slightly cracked open in case she needed water in the middle of the night. He got under the covers and sunk into the bed, feeling the comforting presence of the canine resting against his leg, before slowing falling to his insomnia.

* * *

Dream was excited. Well, he was more than excited. 

His best friend and roommate, George, had been successful in hyping up Dream's upcoming birthday. The birthday that could potentially change his life immediately. George hadn't been swapped yet, being 20, but he held faith that Dream would be able to connect with his soulmate immediately.

George held faith and hyped up the occasion for Dream, for nobody had held faith for him or hyped him up on his own 18th birthday. 

  
The entire day before his birthday, Dream took in every piece of advice that George had to give from his own family: Stay calm, assess your surroundings, see if anyone else is near you, etc.

The actual day of his birthday went by way to quickly. He and his family had a celebratory lunch, and then Dream went home to George and they hung out for the rest of the evening with their other close buddy, Sapnap. They played video games, ate overly decorated pizza, and had just an overall great night. Sapnap bid them farewell at around 11 pm, giving Dream a ‘good luck hug’, and then it was just him and George again. They’d exchanged one look, before both yawning and deciding to go to bed.

Just before Dream disappeared into his bedroom, George gave him a tight hug. “If you wake up in someone else’s body in the morning, good luck. And if you don’t, then just enjoy this last big hug on your birthday,”

Dream chuckled, hugging the shorter back tightly. “I will. To both of which,”

And then he walked into his bedroom, closing his door behind him, taking a deep breath. Settling into his bed, he took a mental note of his phone number, before falling asleep.


	2. First Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So... swaps only happen when the soulmates are both asleep?”
> 
> “Mhm,”
> 
> “But what if the soulmates are on opposite sides of the world and one is awake when the other is asleep?”
> 
> “Fate always finds a way,”
> 
> ————
> 
> Grian, the first of the four to wake up, finds himself in a bit of a torn situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So imma clear something up bc I confused myself with this. Each of the characters live in their respective servers, but their respective servers are in the country that they live in irl, if that makes sense. So, like, HermitCraft (Hermitown) is in the UK, and Hypixel and DreamSMP (Dreamon) are in the US.

Grian shifted subtly, adjusting his position for slightly more comfort. He squinted—despite his eyes already being closed—searching for the warmth of the body he fell asleep with.

It wasn’t there.

Mumbo never woke up before him.

Grian’s eyes shot open, and he bolted upright.

This wasn’t his and Mumbo’s bedroom. He looked down.

These weren’t his bedsheets. Nor were these his hands. Or his jumper.

He looked around the room and spotted a mirror, before jumping out of the bed. He immediately noticed he was much taller than he was before. He sped for the mirror, and was immediately met with piercing green eyes, blonde hair that was much less golden than his own—and a lot straighter—alongside freckled, gently tanned skin, and a decently chiseled face.

“No...”

His voice was much deeper. American accent too.

Tears pricked the edges of his eyes. Half of him was ecstatic and ready for the journey to find the perfect match for his soul.

But the other half of him was absolutely decimated. He’d have to leave Mumbo.

He glanced over at the clock on the bedside table.

10:43 a.m.

A meow broke his attention, and he looked down to find a small cat rubbing at his feet. The collar charm jingled, and he reached down to pick the feline up. She meowed with alarm but didn’t scratch him as he checked the charm.

”Patches, huh? Cute. At least I’ve got a buddy with me to figure this whole thing out...”

  
Grian sat back on the bed, setting Patches on his lap as he continued to pet her. The soft purrs she emitting as she rubbed against his pets made his heart ache with longing for his own pets at home.

”Dream? Are you awake yet? I made us pancakes, so you better get down here before I eat them all!”

Grian froze. There was another person in this house.

He picked up Patches again, holding her against his chest for comfort as he stepped towards the bedroom door. His sweaty hands made it difficult to turn the doorknob, but he eventually did it.

”Uh... hello?” Grian called out meekly.

”Dream?” The heavily British accented voice became clearer to him, and footsteps followed. The man was shorter than him substantially, with brunette hair, brown eyes, and pale skin.

”H-Hi there...”

He saw the man’s eyes widen.

”You’re not Dream, are you?”

Grian shook his head. The man’s mouth fell open.

”Dream swapped immediately?! That lucky son of a-“

”Where are we?” Grian cut him off.

”O-Oh, right...” The man blushed brightly. “Well first off, my name is George. I’m your soulmate’s roommate,” George cleared his throat, holding a hand out. Grian shook it. “And we're currently in the city of Dreamon, in the United States,”

Grian’s face paled at this. “The United States?”

George nodded.

”R-right, um. Well, my name is Grian. I’m from Hermitown... in the UK...”

George nodded his head. “Okay I can see the issue there,”

You see, the only way to travel to different countries is through Limbo, or the worldwide portal Hub. And the only people who have the access keys to Limbo’s portals are leaders and admins of server cities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first of the four swaps had occurred!
> 
> Grian has mixed feelings... wonder how that’s gonna end up...
> 
> Also this book is gonna be updated every Sunday of October as a part of my personal Update October! ^.^


End file.
